deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantine Harker
'''Constantine Harker '''the Billion Dollar Man. Story Constantine Harker, The Billion Dollar Man, known across all of Jherra for his vast wealth and hand in several companies that ranged across the continent, he was the leader in toy manufacturing in Hallowton, had his hands in several weapon manufacturers in Isafaro, and owned several vacation resorts across the lower regions of Jherrazad. This didn’t include the money he made from a constant stock exchange and growing revenue in a space program he had aided setting up in Isfaro. With the dawn of two wars he shut down many companies he owned in Isfaro and Jherrazad only to relocate them in Kari and Hallowton. He now operated his weapon manufacturing plant in Kari and opened his resorts in Hallowton not to mention the opening of a clothing line that depicted several, “The General is Llamas,” shirts. Harker made a name for himself in the underworld as well. He was a very well trained man in word and skill and very cool under pressure. His attitude was similar to many playboy billionaires before him, a cool and compassionate man. When he learned of Hellsings aid to the citizens of Hallowton it appealed to him. He knew they weren’t of vast wealth in the world they resided in now; he would send his hand to their order in an attempt to help as well. He set out across town immediately to have word with the leader of the organization whom he found out to be known as Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. It would be a reuniting of a Hellsing and Harker friendship if she accepted his money in aiding the people and helping supply her troops for the war they were about to enter. This Story is a Stub and will be expanded on later. Quotes *"Right lets get down to business." *"My bad, I'm late. You might know me though, Constatine Harker." *"Now then. I have a homeless man to wrestle out of my car. Good afternoon to you and to you Jeeves." *"There better not be any hobo jizz on my seat. I let you sit in a million dollar car for about an hour, least you can do is get out calmly so I don't have to tazer you. Comprende?" *"Jesus man, who dressed you this morning? You look like you just walked out of a Vietnam war zone." *"Alright, I actually came here to be an asshole and explain a lot of shit that you wont give a fuck about so I'll just cut to the chase for a change and not waste your time." *"Thank you for visiting Harker Industries, I hope your stay was peaceful and pleasant if you would please walk back to your cars and leave in an orderly fashion that would be lovely. However, it appears you are all dead. . . . . . . Carry on." *"What can't I do? You wanna see my walking tank? It has like ten miniguns on it." Trivia *Harker's character design comes from three sources, Tony Stark, The Illusive Man, and myself. *Most weapons in Jherra are Harker manufactured. Some other appliances and vehicles have the Harker bran on it. *Harker designed most of the defense turrets located in Hallowton and Kari. He also designed the little red dot in the sky that Isafaro had used to hunt Gabe. *His career started creating toys for children at age 16. By age 18 he had several weapons companies. *Harkers net worth is $77 Billion. *Harker enjoys death metal, his favorite band being Suicide Silence. *He buys a new car every week and donates his old car to a random homeless person. *His phone AI is named Sally. *Harker trains CQC in his spare time. *He usually talks just to hear his own voice. *He thinks out loud on purpose. *Harker rarely remembers peoples names unless they are important. He often calls people by the first thing that comes to his mind. *Harker has a hatred for dragons, not because of any traumatic past reasons but in his words, "Dragons are gay." *He isn't fond of non-humans either, but he really hates dragons. *If he hasn't invented something or upgraded something he goes into withdrawls. *His favorite alcoholic drink is: Knob Creek 100 proof Whiskey. But he always settles for any kind of Whiskey present. *He enjoys sushi often calling it the fine dining. *He is related to Jonathan Harker, one of the slayers of Dracula. His father is Quincey Harker, who arrived in Genesis many years before making Constantine a native by birth.